


Olive.

by teacupears



Category: Harry Styles (Musician), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anyways, Christmas, Christmas AU, F/M, Santa Claus AU, Technically Speaking, bc i used her as the face claim for the ofc, but also technically speaking that's kinda all fanwork isn't, but the ofc isn't really anything like lana, i'll tag it ldr/hs anyways bc i did use her, it's just her image, this is lowkey lana del rey/harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-08 08:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacupears/pseuds/teacupears
Summary: an after christmas pre-christmas fic no one asked for with a reconstructed family tree





	Olive.

**Author's Note:**

> filler conversation is hard

“Soph, love, are you gonna stand there every night and watch him go?” Sophia turned to look at her husband lying in bed, their red sheets pulled over his legs, glasses resting on his nose, a pen in one hand and a stack of papers in the other. The faint smell of gingerbread and peppermint lingered in the air, intensified by the heat coming from the fireplace.

 

“Are you not curious about where he goes every night?” Sophia turned back to watch her son pull the strap of his brown bag over his shoulder as he trekked through the snow toward the town. “And he doesn’t even take his car.”

 

“Sophia.”

 

“I’m just saying.”

 

“I’m sure he’s fine. We know his friends, and their parents. There’s not much trouble he can get into in town anyway besides kicking trashcans and ignoring ‘keep off the grass’ signs.”

 

“Liam! I never said I was worried, just curious.” The softness in her voice caused Liam to look away from his papers.

 

“What are you thinking?” Sophia smiled to herself as she watched their son finally disappear from her sight before letting the heavy velvet drapes fall closed, the fluffy white lining brushing against her feet.

 

“I think he’s seeing someone.”

 

“Of course he’s seeing someone love. You think he goes into town with an overnight bag and hangs out with himself?” He took his glasses off and set his pen and papers down on the nightstand next to his side of the bed. Sophia turned around quick to see a ready to laugh smile on Liam’s face.

 

“Oh, you know what I mean.” Liam laughed and pulled the sheets from her side of the bed back.

 

“Come to bed then, it’s late. He’s a smart boy. He knows what he’s doing.” She walked over and stood near the bed, pulling the red ribbon from her hair that held half of her hair up in a ponytail and placed it on her own nightstand.

 

“It’s just,” She ran a hand thought her hair and twisted it over her shoulder before climbing into bed. Letting Liam pull the sheets over her he left his arm over her waist and pressed his cheek to her shoulder looking up at her. “What if it’s the next me?”

 

“Then he’ll bring her here to meet us.” He turned his head to press a kiss to her shoulder before resting it back. “It’ll be fine.”

 

“I know it’s just,” she shook her head slightly, not too sure what she wanted to say. “I know.”

 

The two shared a kiss and a smile before Liam reached down to pull the big comforter over them. He slung his arm back over her waist and rested his head against her chest. Her arm curled around his back as the pair closed their eyes, relaxing as their breathing synced. Hearing the little clicks and sparks from the fire that was still going, Sophia wiggled her nose and snuggled deeper into the blankets and Liam’s arms as the flames dimmed until there was noting but black coal and silence.

 

~

 

Harry ran a hand through his hair before pressing the button on the call box of the slim door that sat between a candy store and a nail salon. The snow had begun falling harder and being so close to his destination made the cold feel even colder.

 

“Hello?” her voice was gentle and warm, as it usually was, and made standing outside her apartment that much worse.

 

“Hiii, gon’ buzz me in yeah it’s cold.”

 

“Did you walk here again?” Harry rolled his eyes her question; she always got mad at him for walking the distance from his own house to hers.

 

“Come on Ollie, it’s freezing baby just buzz me in please.”

 

“Alright alright, hurry up then.” A buzz came from the call box and the click of the unlocking door let Harry know that he could move inside from the snow. Hitching his bag up on his shoulder he climbed the two flights of steps to the floor her apartment was on and pushed the cracked door open. She always left it open after he’d call up.

 

He took his shoes off by the door and made his way through her small apartment, picking up the hot cup of tea she’d left on the kitchen counter as he passed. Harry set his bag down between the couch and the wall next to the bedroom door and waved to Trixie, the miniature Dapple Dachshund who was stretched out on a mass of light pink fluff under the TV that was mounted on the wall. She didn’t even move. She just shifted her little dog eyebrows and looked at him. Not that he had expected her to wave back or anything. She was a dog.

 

Setting his mug down Harry took his jacket off and rest it on the arm of the couch before unbuckling his belt to pull his jeans off.

 

“Harry?”

 

“I’m comin’.” He placed his jeans on top of his bag, picked up his mug, and made his way into the bedroom. Her back was turned to towards him and the TV was showing some documentary about killer whales. He set his mug down after drinking some and slid into the bed. “Oliiiive.”

 

Olive rolled onto her back and smiled at him. She raised a hand to touch his hair and his face, his shoulder and his arm.

 

“Hi handsome.” He blushed just a little. “What took you so long?”

 

“I couldn’t find that jacket I was looking for. Ya know the dark one, with the shearling lining? Couldn’t find it. Searched everywhere.”

 

“I could’ve told you where that one was.” Olive gave a mocking laugh, causing Harry to roll his eyes.

 

“Yeah well, now I know it was hanging off the back of your kitchen chair.” They shared a laugh and Harry lifted his body to pull the blanket from under him. “Why’s it so cold in here Olive?”

 

“I don’t know.” She looked at him quick and gave him a big grin. “Warm it up then.” He laughed again and shook his head, causing Olive to nod hers. “Yeah, yes. Come on baby.”

 

“You only like me for the magic.” She giggled and whispered a few more pleads before Harry agreed. He looked away from her for a moment and his nose began to redden slightly as if he were cold. He smiled as he looked back at Olive, and as it grew the room got warmer. She let out a mixture of a squeal and a cackle and squeezed his arm.

 

“I love when you do that. Your nose looks sooo cute.” They were silent for a while after that. Enjoying each other’s presence despite having seen each other earlier that day. They watched the documentary for a bit, learning that there was a decrease in the narwhal population thanks to killer whales. Harry shifted his body to look at Olive, a serious look on his face.

 

“What?”

 

“I think Trix is mad at me.” Olive let out a loud laugh and pulled him closer to her, snuggling into his chest. “Don’t laugh I’m being serious.”

 

“Well what do you expect, you come buzzin’ in on the call box late at night an wake her up from her little puppy dreams. Bring her a treat next time yeah. She’ll love you.” It was silent again. Eyes closed. Olive’s back against Harry’s chest. Just their breathing. Just the whale documentary. Just them.

 

“Hey Ollie?” Harry’s sleepy voice had kicked in. He’d had a long day and finally being able to relax in a comfortable bed he was glad to be in.

 

“Yeah babe?”

 

“You should roll over. Face me.” Olive opened her eyes and turned her head to see his eyes still closed and the tiniest of grins on his face.

 

“Oh please, I know what you’re doing.” His grin got a little bigger and he hugged her tighter as she twisted in his arms. She threw her leg over his and wrapped her arms around him, giggling slightly as he nuzzled against her neck. “You’re lucky you’re cute.”

 

~

 

Waking up wrapped in Olive’s 25 pink blankets and fluffy caramel colored throw was something Harry was used too. Sometimes he’d wake up early enough to leave before the sun was up, and slip back into his own bed before anyone else was awake, but occasionally, like today, he’d sleep in and eat breakfast with Olive. She wasn’t in bed. Which didn’t surprise him since he could smell cinnamon apples and French toast wafting from the kitchen. He opened his eyes to see a new mug of tea sitting on the nightstand, the steam still rolling up into the air.

 

Closing his eyes back Harry stretched and turned his head back towards Olive’s side of the bed. Only to find Trixie staring at him with a pair of costume holiday antlers tied to her head, complete with little green and red blinking lights. He chuckled and turned his body on its side, reaching an arm out to pull the tiny dog towards him.

 

“What is this? What did your mummy do to you?” He tapped one of the little bulbs on the antlers as she licked his arm, showing affection for the large boy. To be fair, she had tried to go for his chin, but Harry had told the tiny puppy that only Olive was allowed to do that. He sat up and untied the antlers from Trixie’s little head before standing up with her cradled in his arms. “Let’s go find her yeah?”

 

Olive heard Harry leave her bedroom as she dripped another slice of bread into the mix. He stubbed his toe while apologizing to Trixie for always waking her up at night and cursed loudly despite the fact that he was whispering. She glanced at the kitchen door before dropping the soaked bread into the pan. Knowing it wouldn’t take that long to get from her bedroom to the kitchen Olive looked back at the door only to see her little dog hovering in the doorway. One of Harry’s large hand wrapped around Trixie’s tummy, her front paws curling over his hand, while the other curved under her butt as a little floating chair.

 

“Olive Penelope Darling.” He used a girly little voice to act as Trixie’s voice. Well, as girly and little as his deep voice could go. Olive laughed and removed the last piece of toast from pan, adding it to the stack she already had going on a pale yellow plate. “How dare you do this to us.”

 

“To us?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“I don’t remember an us.” She turned around to drop the pan in the sink, filling it was water to let it soak. “I remember a you. I only put antlers on your head.” She turned from the sick, “so where are they?”

 

Harry’s head popped in next. Antler’s tied to the top of his head. He held Trixie close to his face and blinked dramatically twice before stepping fully into the kitchen. “You think you’re so funny.”

 

“I’m hilarious.” Harry sat down at the small table in her kitchen, Trixie on his lap, and shook his head in disagreement. Olive placed a plate full of French toast and apples in front of him. “Orange?”

 

“Please.” She poured them both a glass of orange juice and set them on the table before grabbing her own plate. “Do you think Trix misses me when I’m gone?”

 

“What?”

 

“Trixie. Do you think she misses me when I’m not here? Like ‘ah gosh I wish the boy human was here’ type stuff?”

 

“Babe, she’s a puppy.” Olive shoved some toast into her mouth and waited for Harry to finish his thoughts.

 

“Yeah but I was here when she first came home. You think she was sad when I left?”

 

“I don’t know Harry. Probably, you did play with her a lot that day.” It didn’t look like he was listening to her; he was a bit caught up in feeding one of the apples that wasn’t completely covered in cinnamon to Trixie and not making a mess. With Harry still wearing the antlers it was all very cute if Olive was being honest. She took a quick photo on her phone and continued eating her own breakfast. “Why are you thinking about this?”

 

“I don’t know.” He held the dog’s ears in his hands and smushed her face together, moving them in circles. “You think if she could talk she’d call you mum?”

 

“Probably.”

 

“What do you think she’d call me?”

 

“I don’t…” They were silent for a moment. Olive looking at Harry, Harry looking away from Olive to look at Trixie. “I don’t know.” They knew. They both knew what Trixie would call him if she could talk. But the fear of jinxing their relationship held them back from saying it out loud.

 

After laying around for a few hours Harry and Olive decided it was time to actually leave the house, Harry having to get back to his own home and Olive having to take Trixie for a walk. Olive showered while Harry cleaned the dishes and put things away in the kitchen. When she was done he grabbed some clean clothes from his bag and made his way to the bathroom for his showers. He was quiet for most it, despite the fact that Olive was just on the other side of the curtain brushing her teeth for a second time and fixing her hair up for the day.

 

They’d been together for a while now, not too long but long enough. She knew everything. Almost everything. He just couldn’t keep it from her. He wanted to tell her. That’s how he knew. It also helped that she was okay with everything and playfully teased him about it rather than obsessing over it. Harry figured it was right time to let her see everything. Meet his parents. His mother. His mother.

 

“Hey Ol?”

 

“Yeah babe?” Olive didn’t get a response, just sound of the shower. “Harry?”

 

“Do you wanna meet my parents?” He turned the shower off and pushed the curtain back to find Olive staring at him. She had several hair clips holding the hair back from her face and an open tube of mascara in hand ready to be applied to her lashes. “Do you wanna come to my house? For like dinner or something?”

 

“You want- hold on.” She turned back to the mirror above the sink and put on her mascara, closing the tube and putting it way before looking back at Harry who now had a towel wrapped around his waist. “You want me to come to your house? To meet, Father Christmas?”

 

“I mean, yeah.” He walked towards her, standing next to her in front of the sink and began to take her hair clips out. “I feel like that should happen soon. I like having us as, just us. And I don’t want that part of me to like, bother you or anything. Knowing about it, and talking about it is a lot different from actually seeing it or…being a part of it.” He squeezed her shoulders and shook her slightly. “So, will you?”

 

“Of course. Yeah I’d love to, wow I’m gonna…yeah. I’ll come over, yeah.” Harry smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead before leaving her to finish getting ready in the bathroom.

 

After a few bad jokes and lots of laughter the pair was ready to leave Olive’s little apartment. They argued lightly over which jacket Harry would wear home, Harry figured the leather jacket would be fine since it wasn’t snowing anymore but Olive called him an idiot for wearing the leather jacket in the first place considering how cold it was. Harry pretended to pout at her insult but shrugged on the heavier jacket anyway.

 

Once outside he slung his bag back over his shoulder and looked at Olive who was still holding Trixie in her arms and fixing the loop handle of the leash around her wrist. Stepping toward her he hooked his arm around her shoulders, cause her to look up at him as he pulled her close to him.

 

“I’ll probably stay home for the rest of the week. I’ll text you about dinner. He gave her a real kiss and held her little tighter before letting her go to grab Trixie’s face in his hands, smushing it together again in a loving circular fashion and making kissy faces at her while telling her if Olive tries to make her look silly again he’d come get her in a heartbeat. “I’ll see you.”

 

“Yeah.” Another kiss and the pair took off in their own directions, both thinking about the possible outcomes of dinner.

 

~

 

Dropping his bag and jacket in the coat closet that only he and his grandparents seemed to use, Harry jumped slightly as he came face to his father’s assistant Louis. Head elf was his official title but he wasn’t too fond of it, a bit touchy on the height aspect, and Harry wasn’t one to offend. Louis was always a bit angry anyway; today was no different. Harry knew what conversation they were about to have, it wasn’t new they’d had it a few times before. But the closer it go to Christmas the more Louis got on his case.

 

“Again? Don’t you have something better to do rather than sneak out every night? Like paying more attention to what your father does? What you’ll be doing soon.”

 

“Dad’s still young, he’s got at least seven more years on him, I’ve got plenty of time.” Harry walked around Louis toward the kitchen where he knew his mother was given the smell of cookies and chocolate in the house. “Don’t you have something better to do? Rather than question me?”

 

He heard Louis scoff but didn’t wait around for his response. Harry grew up watching his father work, and if he thought hard enough he would remember the last few years of when it was his grandfather’s job. Unlike his father Harry wouldn’t have to work as hard as he did to learn the ropes since he’d known it his whole life, it was in his blood, where as his father had married into it.

 

Reaching the doorway to the kitchen Harry watched his mother as she arranged cookies in the shape of a Christmas tree while a pot of chocolate stirred itself on the stove. One odd calf stumbled out from behind the island, bouncing and targeting a spot on the floor despite nothing being there.

 

“Hi Harry.” Sophia turned to smile at her son watching the little reindeer she had affectionately called Apples. She looked away from Harry and grabbed the plate of cookies to move onto the island as Apples decided to bounce in her direction, hitting the back of her legs and causing her to drop the display she’d worked hard on. Harry looked up just in time to see his mother’s hand leave the plate and quickly pointed two fingers at the plate, stopping it from hitting the ground and moving it up to the counter. Not a cookie out of place. Thankful that her Christmas cookie tree had been saved Sophia was more impressed with her son who was watching her own face with a sort of bashful proudness of his own, knowing that some sort of praise/emotional mother statements might come next. “I didn’t know you could do that.”

 

“I’ve been practicing.” He gave her a cheesy smile and her eyes turned a bit glassy. Her baby was all grown up. He was mastering his magic and sneaking out to spend time with whomever it was he going to see, Sophia was convinced it was of romantic sorts. Harry’s friends were great and all, but they weren’t that great. Soon he’d be the one leaving the house every 24th to make the worldly rounds. And eventually he’d be teaching his son, or son in law, what to do. Her baby. All grown up. “Mum, come on, don’t.”

 

“I’m sorry, I know.” She turned check on the chocolate, “I’ll save it for the actual year you’re father decides to let you take over.” She smiled at Harry as he sat down at the island and he rolled his eyes. “Cookie?”

 

“No I’m alright.” Sophia observed her son as they existed in silence, the only sounds coming from Apples bumping into walls and chairs while playing. He didn’t look tired, Harry. He looked quite well rested in fact, despite the fact that he was rubbing his eye as if he was fighting to stay awake.

 

“Sleep well?” Harry looked straight into her eyes, processing her question. She knew. Not that he necessarily tired to hide it, but his mother knew. And know he knew that she knew. And it was, alright. Sophia arched an eyebrow and turned up a corner of her mouth as she waited for his response.

 

“Yeah actually.” To be honest, he didn’t really know what to say. He had slept well. He always did at Olive’s house. “Yeah.”

 

“That’s good.” She smiled more and turned off the stove and poured the chocolate into a different container, pointing her own two fingers at it to keep it warm while it sat. “I was about to make lunch so,”

 

“Mum.” Harry cut her off. He figured now was a good time to ask her about dinner, since the topic was already hinted at.

 

“Yeah?” She glanced at him, noticing the caution in his tone and hoped he was going tell her something about where he’s been going every night.

 

“I’ve um, I’ve kinda been seeing someone. I mean, not kinda, I am. I’m seeing someone.”

 

“Oh yeah?” She didn’t turn face him, knowing that her facial expressions would probably psych him out of telling her anymore.

 

“For a while now.”

 

“Really?” She raised her eyebrows and tried to hold back a giggle of excitement over this information.

 

“Like nearly a year.” A look of shock took over her face, eyes wide and jaw dropped as she stared at the wall in front of her. “Mum?”

 

“Yeah, um.” She turned to look at him. “A relationship?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“You’ve been in a relationship for a year?”

 

“…Yeah.” One could call Sophia a rather dramatic woman. As well as a woman who loved gossip. She’d never talk about anyone’s business with people who weren’t supposed to know, but that didn’t mean she didn’t love knowing things she wasn’t supposed to know. Both of these factors came into play after receiving this new information from Harry. One hand on her hip and the other on island counter she leaned forward as if it was too much, like she needed to catch her breath. “Mum.”

 

“Just,” Many would call Sophia a rather dramatic woman. “Give me a second.” She recollected herself and looked at her son again. “A year.”

 

“Yeah but” He knew he didn’t need to explain himself, but this was his mother. He loved her dearly and wanted to tell her that it wasn’t because of negative reasons that he hadn’t mentioned this before. “I just wanted me an her to be, me an her. I wanted to make sure there was an us. And that the us was strong.” Sophia’s face, which wasn’t hard to begin with, softened at her son’s last statement. “And we are.”

 

“Awwwh.” Her heart was breaking. In a good way. But it was breaking.

 

“Mum.”

 

“I can’t help it Harry! You’re just so cute.” She clasped her hands together and looked at her boy with what could best be described as heart eyes. “I’m your mother and you’re my little baby boy. And I’m looking at you now, a man, talking about your strong relationship with…her…”

 

“Olive.”

 

“Olive. Oh, Harry and Olive!” Sophia was more or less squealing. “Even cuter.” Harry just laughed. “Sooo, when can I meet her?”

 

“That’s actually what I wanted to talk about. I was thinking we could have a nice dinner soon, invite her.”

 

“You’re aunt and grandparents are coming on the 11th. Why don’t you invite her then? For the 12th.”

 

“Yeah?” Sophia nodded her head. “Alright then, I’ll just.”

 

“Tell her. And go tell your father that you’ll be having a special guest when nanny Annie, granddad Robin and aunt Gemma come for dinner.”

 

“Alright mum.” A chair fell and two thumps were heard. Sophia and harry looked to see Apples attempting to stand back up.

 

“Take him with you please. Before he breaks something.” He picked up the calf and began to make his way out of the kitchen to find his father.

 

“Oh, mum?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Olive has a dog, gets a bit nervous about leaving her by herself…” This was a lie. Olive left Trixie home all the time. Harry just wanted to see the little dog.

 

“A puppy! Oh she can come too Harry! Oh I love puppies.” Sophia was too excited. Not that this was new information or anything, but Harry knew who overwhelming his mother could be and hopped that she’d be calmer by the day of.

 

He decided to let Apples out near the stables before setting off to find his father. Opening the sliding glass door, he set Apples down and allowed him to bounce and run freely in the fenced in area that lead to the reindeer stables. He noticed the lights on in the little cottage that sat a bit father out in the backyard and knew that he’d found his father. The outside office. He didn’t have his jacket with him and his long sleeve shirt really wasn’t the warmest but he didn’t really have a choice. Breathing warm air into his hands he rubbed them together before crossing his arms and making his way across the snow covered ground.

 

Harry was thankful that the space was much warmer than it needed to be when he stepped in from the cold outdoors. His father sat in front of the fireplace rubbing his eyes to give them a break from reading lists. His pen and papers sat on the small table next to him, his glasses rested on top of them.

 

“Hey Harry.” Liam didn’t turn to look back at his son as Sophia had, but he did stop rubbing his eyes. “You alright?”

 

“Is that something you pick up with age? Knowing who’s behind you without seeing or hearing them? Cause mum’s just done the same thing to me and I can’t do it at all.” Liam just laughed and motioned for Harry to sit.

 

“So, what brings you to my office? With no jacket, must be important?” Leaning back in his chair, Liam waited for Harry’s response. Harry never liked being in the outside office. Not matter who was in it and the fact that it wasn’t that far from the house; it always felt too isolated for his liking. It was too serious and too alone. The fact that Harry had walked through the cold air and snow to a room he didn’t like was enough to have Liam intrigued.

 

“Well, mum wanted me to tell you that we’ll…I’ll, be having a guest when everyone comes for dinner.” Liam just looked at his song. Was that it? A guest? Harry came all the way to the outside office to tell him that he was having a guest dinner? “A special guest.” There it was.

 

“Oh. A special guest huh.” Everything was beginning to click.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Does this guest have anything to do with where you go every night?”

 

“Um. Yeah.”

 

“Did your mother pressure you into this? I told her to relax.” Liam hoped Sophia hadn’t gone snooping into whatever love life Harry had. He wanted him to come to them when he was ready to mix his relationships with the family secret.

 

“No no, I uh, I asked her If I could bring someone to dinner.” A sigh of momentary relief. “I’ve got a girlfriend dad.”

 

“You’ve had a girlfriends before.”

 

“This one’s different.”

 

“You’re bringing your girlfriend to meet your family, in a house that more or less screams who your family is, because she’s different?” Harry stared into the flames in the fireplace as Liam stared at his face.

 

“Yeah. She’s important to me and, well I plan on staying with her for as long as she’ll let me. Besides, she already knows about all that.”

 

“She knows?”

 

“She knows. She knows who we are, what we can do. She teases me about reindeer, threatens to send you letters requesting that I end up on the naughty list when I start to annoy her. I practice my magic at her house and I’m almost certain she keeps her room extra cold when she knows I’ll be there just so I can warm it up on my own. She knows.”

 

“And she’s different? She’s important to you?”

 

“Very.”

 

“Then I’m really looking forward to meeting her Harry.” Harry looked up to see a genuine smile on his fathers face, returning it with one of his own. “I’ll tell your mother to try and control herself.” They laughed knowing it probably wouldn’t happen; Sophia was a wild card.

 

“Hey, why has she got a baby reindeer anyway?” Liam laughed again, louder this time.

 

“He was too small an weak, she thinks is she loves him enough he’ll get stronger and bigger.” He rubbed his eyes again. “Who am I to tell her different?” Standing up, Liam threw a heavy sweater to his son, who was moving toward the door to head back to the house. “Take this.”

 

“Thanks dad.” Harry watched as Liam sat back down, putting his glasses on and picking up his papers. “Don’t work too hard.”

 

~

 

**My Darling Dearest**  
**8:07 pm**

 

Honeybun

Sweetheart

Sugarplum

Main squeeze.

 

Harry.

Heyyy

 

Baby boy.

Sweet pea.

Tiny angel.

Noodle doodle princess love bug pudding cup.

Princess Consuela Banana Hammock.

 

😒

 

You wanted it.

 

Yeah yeah

So I asked about dinner

 

Oh yeah?

So what’s the plan?

 

Well

My grandparents and aunt are coming on the 12th

So my mother suggested I invite you over for that night.

You alright with that?

 

Are you telling me that I’m meeting Father  
and Grandfather Christmas?

 

I don’t think Grandfather Christmas is thing but yeah.

Is that okay? Is it too much?

I can tell them it’s too much we can change date

 

The 12th is fine Harry.

I’m really excited actually.

 

My family’s really nice by the way

So don’t like

Worry about them being mean nasties or whatever

 

‘Mean nasties’ what are you 12?

 

😔

 

And I know that babe.

I don’t need to meet them to know they’re nice.

They raised you didn’t they

Little cherub.

 

Oh stop

 

Oh I saw your boys earlier.

While I was walking Trixie.

 

Oh yeah? Doing what?

 

Yeah

I don’t actually know.

I think they were getting food, but

I guess Niall must’ve pulled Zayn out of hibernation  
cause he looked like he just woke up

An Niall was shaking his ass at me in the window

Over happy little shit that one is

 

Yeah they’re both idiots.

 

This is a big step for us isn’t it?

All things considered.

 

Yeah

I mean

You’re the only girlfriend that’s met my parents

Going to meet…

I would say first person but Niall and Zayn already filled  
that space when they followed me home that one time.

 

Idiots.

 

Yeah.

 

And you’re friends with ‘em

 

Hey now

 

It’s okay.

I’ll claim you as my idiot.

 

😊

So you and Trix are coming over on the 12th then yes?

 

Me an Trix?

Why on earth

 

I may have told my mother that you  
don’t like leaving your dog home alone.

 

Why?

 

I wanna see her.

 

And my mother loves little dogs

I knew that would get her.

You’re an idiot.

 

Your idiot.

😁

💑

🙈

 

Yeah yeah

 

Emoji me back dammit

😠

 

😈

 

😕

 

👀🔪💥💀💋💣👯😏

 

😮

😵

 

You grow a tooth before you died?

 

😒

 

😂😂😂

 

😩

 

😘💘☺️💖💞🙆🏻♀️💞

 

😍

 

💏

 

🙈

 

~

 

“Liam!”

 

“I know Soph, try to relax.” Sophia was already in bed when Liam entered the room. Under the blankets and sitting up again the headboard as if she’d been waiting for him to walk through their bedroom door.

 

“It’s exciting isn’t it.” She bounced her legs slightly. “Last night I said he was seeing someone and you said he’d bring her to meet us and today he tells us that he’s seeing someone and that he wants to bring her to meet us.”

 

“I know. It’s like…magic.” Liam looked at his wife to see that she wasn’t very impressed with his joke.

 

“He gets his humor from you.”

 

“No no, he gets his humor from your mother. It skipped you and just lightly brushed Gemma. And then we had Harry and he got all of it.” Sophia threw one of the extra pillows at him as he walked toward the bed and climbed. “Try not to make a big fuss over this yeah? We don’t wanna scare them.”

 

“I know I know” She shuffled down and curled up next to Liam. “I’ll be, what was it Zayn said the last time he was here?…I’ll be chill. I’ll be really chill.”

 

“HA” He tightened his arm around her and kissed the crown of her head. “Yeah good luck.”

 

~

 

**Zayn M. & Niall H.**  
**1:55 am**

 

**NH** : Guess who we saw today

 

**ZM** : It was yesterday Niall

 

**NH** : No

 

**ZM** : Yes

It’s 2 in the morning

We saw her yesterday

 

**NH** : The sun hasn’t come up yet

It’s still yesterday

 

**ZM** : That’s what I’m sayin

It was yesterday

 

**NH** : Nah man

The sun hasn’t come up yet .

Until then, today is tomorrow and yesterday is today.

 

**ZM** : Niall mate

 

**NH** : No Zayn

 

Olive

**NH** : What

 

You said guess

So I guessed

Olive

 

**NH** : Oh great

Good job Zayn

 

**ZM** : What did I do?

 

**NH** : “We saw her yesterday”

You gave it away

 

She told me

 

**NH** : What

 

**ZM** : She told him Niall Jesus

Learn to read mate

 

Also, for some reason you always  
tell me when you run into her

 

**NH** : What’d she tell you

 

Nothing

Just that she saw you guys

An that you were shaking your bum at her

 

**NH** : HA

Yeah that was me

 

Yeah I know

 

**ZM** : So what’s up with you two?

 

**NH** : I literally saw you today Zayn

 

**ZM** : Not

Oh my god

It was yesterday, and I didn’t mean you

I meant Harry and Olive

 

**NH** : Yeah so what’s up with you and Olive?

 

We’re good.

Actually

She’s coming over for dinner on the 12th

 

**ZM** : Ayyyyyeeee

 

**NH** : Weyyyyyyyy

 

**ZM** : Bout time mate

 

Oh yeah?

 

**NH** : Yeah

It’s been what

A year?

 

**ZM** : I’m surprised you waited so long

 

**NH** : Yeah like it’s pretty obvious you’re gonna be

togetha 4eva

 

**ZM** : Niall

 

**NH** : What

 

Pretty obvious?

 

**NH** : Uh yeah

 

**ZM** : Yeah, but maybe it’s just cause we’ve seen you  
With past girlfriends but with Ollie

It’s different

You’re like

 

**NH** : A match made in heaven

 

**ZM** : Niall

 

**NH** : WhAt

It’s true

Him an Olive are like a little happy family

With the little hot dog as their kid

 

Don’t call her a hot dog Niall!!!

 

**ZM** : Her name’s Trixie mate

 

Thank you Zayn

 

**NH** : See!!!!

Protective.

Don’t want people insulting your wittle baybee

 

What the hell is wrong with you?

 

**NH** : I’ve had a few drinks

 

Right

 

**ZM** : Niall!

 

**NH** : WHAT?????

Why does everyone keep callin my name

Why not Harry’s????

 

Niall go to bed

 

**NH** : You go to bed

 

I am in bed

 

**NH** : I don’t believe you

 

**ZM** : It’s 2 am I’m pretty sure he’s in bed

 

**NH** : Are YOU in bed?

 

**ZM** : Yeah I’m in bed.

 

**NH** : Prove it.

 

**ZM** : What do you mean prove it what do you want  
me to take a pic????

 

**NH** : Yeah

 

**ZM** : I’m not gonna do that

 

**NH** : I’ll come to your house then

 

**ZM** : Don’t you dare come to my house Niall

I swear to god

 

**NH** : Whatever

 

Alright you idiots

I’m going to bed

 

**NH** : I KNEW IT

I KNEW YOU WEREN’T IN BED

 

**ZM** : He means sleep Niall god

 

**NH** : Oh

Whatever

 

~

 

A week later Harry was driving into town with his mother to pick his family up from the train station. He’d hung around the house for the rest of the week, helping his mother straighten and rearrange things before the 11th. This meant he hadn’t seen Olive, or Trixie, all week. Except for the one odd face time they had while Olive was making dinner, which was mainly just watching her read the backs of food labels, complain about how easy ramen was to make but how bad it was health wise, and then accidentally burn the stir-fry she was making while she scolded Trixie for standing on the table. Which of course prompted her to give up and settle for the ramen.

 

“I’m really excited to me Olive ya know.” Sophia was practically sitting sideways in her chair, watching her son as they pulled up in front of the station. “She doesn’t have any food allergies does she?”

 

“No, but she refuses to eat peas or carrots.” A knock on the glass caused the pair to jump slightly, Sophia letting out a little scream. She let out a louder one, less startled more happy, when she saw that it was her sister and parents.

 

“Gemma!” She got out of the car before Harry did, pulling her sister into a tight hug. Gemma didn’t get to visit often, she had a rather complicated job tending to endangered animals in the Russian Far East. And she was dedicated to her job. So when she did come for a visit, it was always very exciting for Sophia.

 

Harry got out of the car and hugged his grandparents first, acknowledging the fact that neither one of them, or anyone in his family for that matter, looked their actual age. His grandmother, Anne, made him do the whole “let me look at you” spin for her before giving him another hug and sliding into the car. Robin helped him put their bags in the trunk, despite Harry’s protest, before following his wife and sliding into the warm car.

 

“Harry!” He looked up to see his aunt walking toward him in her big fluffy coat, his mother getting back into the passenger seat.

 

“Aunt Gemma.” She stood next to him by the trunk and pulled him in for a hug. “How are you? How the animals?”

 

“We’re all good love. What’s going on with you, ya alright?” He was about to answer when Anne stuck her head of the window, catching their attention.

 

“Oi, you two! Get in this car, you can talk when we get home. An that’s an order.” Everyone laughed but listened anyway. Closing the trunk Harry made his way to the driver’s seat and Gemma climbed in the back. Doors shut and seat belts buckled they pulled out of the parking lot and headed in the direction of home.

 

They’d have to pass by Olive’s apartment on their way and harry couldn’t help but look up to see the windows as they approached. All the lights were off but there was a soft blueish white glow coming from the bedroom window, letting Harry know that she had the TV on.

 

“Mum.”

 

“Yeah.” Sophia broke away from the conversation she was having about how the ride in was to look at her son. And though he hadn’t noticed, he had everyone else’s attention as well.

 

“Just there.” He pointed at the slim door then up to the set of dark windows. “That’s her place.”

 

“Who’s place?” Gemma leaned against the glass to look up at the windows, a tiny dog watched her for a moment as they drove past before walking away. Sophia turned in her seat, nearly losing all self-control and launching herself into the backseat. She hadn’t even said anything yet but Harry was already blushing.

 

“Harry’s got a girlfriend.” She was a like an over excited child. “Been together for…how long again?” Harry looked at his mother. She knew. She wouldn’t, couldn’t, forget information like that. She just wanted to hear him say it for himself.

 

“Almost a year.”

 

“Almost a year! And we get to meet her tomorrow.” She silently clapped her hands in excitement. There it was. She was calm when he first told her, which was surprising really. But here it was, the information had sunk in and festered for a week. And now she was letting it all out.

 

“A year?!” Gemma turned away from the window and leaned towards Sophia. “Baby boy Harry’s been dating this girl,”

 

“Olive” Sophia cut in.

 

“Her name’s Olive?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Like the other reindeer.” Anne hummed softly, the humor in her voice catching the attention of everyone except Robin, who knew exactly what his wife was referencing.

 

“What do you mean?” Harry didn’t look away from the road, but he did turn his head slightly, as if it would help him to hear better.

 

“You’ve never heard of Olive the Other Reindeer? She’s a dog who saves Christmas.” Anne smiled but realized that it sounded a bit mean when said out loud, comparing her grandson’s girlfriend to a hound. “Not that she’s a dog or anything, I’m sure she’s lovely H.”

 

Harry let out a loud laugh. It was happy and light. The kind of laugh that made other people happy no matter how disruptive it might have truly been. This was gold. Olive the Other Reindeer. Finally he had something.

 

“Why’s that so funny?” Gemma looked between her mother and nephew, wearing the same confused expression Sophia did. “I don’t get it.”

 

“No, it’s just.” Harry laughed again. “It’s not really that funny. It’s just that Olive is always making reindeer jokes at me. And now, I’ve got this. I get to tease her. Olive the Other Reindeer. Amazing. Thanks nan.”

 

“You’re welcome sweetheart.”

 

The rest of the ride was relatively calmer. Gemma managed to get the basics out of Harry. Name age hair color. Occupation pets common friends. She even asked if he’d met her parents. He had. Not exactly face to face but he had met them. Over the phone with her mother and through face time with her father. Both were by unintentional, but they’d happened. So that was that.

 

Liam met them at the door when they got back to house. Louis was waiting with him to help them bring up the bags. Another round of hugs, kisses, and hellos were exchanged by the door before Sophia suggested something hot to drink. They headed toward the kitchen but Harry decided to go upstairs instead, hang out in his room for a bit.

 

“Harry.” He stopped climbing the steps and turned around to see his grandmother walking toward him while everyone else entered the kitchen. She grabbed his hand in hers and squeezed it slightly, watching his face for a moment. “You love this girl don’t you?”

 

In the year Harry and Olive had been dating, they’d only said ‘I love you’ once. And they’d never intentionally let anyone else know that they loved each other. Of course, they knew they loved each other, and if someone watched them for a little while it’d be obvious to them that the pair loved each other. But they’re relationship was just too good, and they were scared to jinx it. But with his grandmother standing before him, asking if he loved Olive, that worry of ruining his relationship by acknowledging such an important factor wasn’t there.

 

“Yeah.” He gave her a small smile, but it grew bigger as he thought about it. Little lights in his eyes, a slight blush on his cheeks and the slight temperature increase in the room. “Yeah I do. I love her a lot.”

 

Anne didn’t say anything. Just smiled warmly and squeezed his hand more, shaking it slightly before letting go and walking away, disappearing into the kitchen, leaving Harry to stand on the step a little longer, thinking about the words he just said.

 

~

 

**My Darling Dearest**  
**10:19 am**

 

What time should I come over?

 

Around 5

I’ll come pick you up

 

What, Harry no.

 

Harry yes

 

Harry, no.

I’ll skip Trixie’s walk earlier and just walk up  
to your place.

It’ll still be light out and not as cold

I’ll be fine and you can just drive us back

 

And I’ll stay the night with you.

 

HARRY!

No, your family’s there, you stay and spend  
time with them

 

They’ll be here till after new years

They won’t miss me for a night

Or three

 

Harry

 

Okay, one night.

 

We’ll see

 

😏😘

 

~

 

“No peas no carrots right?” He wasn’t even in the kitchen. He was walking past the kitchen. And somehow his mother knew it was him. He was going to meet his father and grandfather in the garage to look at the sleigh. His grandmother sat at the island in the kitchen with a cup of tea and was more than likely discussing gardening idea with his mother. Through the kitchen’s windows he could see his aunt outside playing with Apples, who was actually looking bigger than he did a week ago.

 

“Mum, she’s not gonna like, die or anything cause you cooked with peas and carrots. She just doesn’t like them, she can just pick them out if she sees them. It’ll be fine.”

 

“I just don’t want her to think I purposefully put peas and carrots into the food. I want her to like me ya know.” Her back was turned towards Harry as she reached into a cabinet for a seasoning, giving him the opportunity to make a face at his grandmother who laughed silently. “Is alfredo pasta okay? Or does she like red sauce? It’s conchiglie and farfalle. It’s a mix. That’s fine right? She likes those?”

 

“Sophia.” Even Anne sighed.

 

“Mum, relax. Okay? It’s my girlfriend coming for dinner. Not yours.” Sophia turned around quick and threw a half a handful of the shell shaped pastas, scrunching her face up at him while Anne let out a loud laugh. Harry ducked out of the kitchen with a smile on his face, letting out a laugh of his own.

 

“Wait! Harry!” Sophia leaned out of the kitchen to see where her son had stopped in the hallway. “It’s okay right?”

 

“Yeah mum, Olive loves all of that.”

 

“You’re not just saying that are you?” Harry laughed again. He loved his mother so much, she’d make a big deal out of nothing it always worked out nice in the end.

 

“No mum. She really does love it. She’s crazy about any type of pasta in alfredo sauce.” Sophia smiled to herself, over happy that she’d managed to make a food her son’s girlfriend loved for dinner. She then smiled at Harry and made her way back into he kitchen.

 

A few hours later the sound of the doorbell and slightly contained screech from his mother let him know that Olive had arrived. Well, that and the fact that she’d ben texting him while she walked and told him that she was outside. Slipping his phone into his pocket and running a hand through his hair he went downstairs to open the door to find her cradling Trixie in her arms and watching the side of the house where a few reindeer were standing around. Also, she was wearing his leather jacket. She’d worn his clothing before. Hats, scarves, shirts. That one odd pair of socks he somehow managed to leave at her house. But looking at her now in his leather jacket that was just slightly too big for her and thinking about the fact that he’d actually told someone he loved her made his heart beat a little faster. The ice sickles above them began to melt and drop of water landed on Olive’s cheek, causing her turn and see Harry.

 

“Hi baby.” He stepped to the side and let her in, closing the door before pulling her into a hug.

 

“You’re in my house.” He kissed her.

 

“I know.” He kissed her again.

 

“I can’t believe it.” He pulled away from her, taking the jacket and Trixie’s leash from her and dropping them in the closet. Turning back Olive immediately passed Trixie to Harry, who proceeded to tell the small dog how much he missed her. The sound of someone clearing their throat behind them caused Olive to freeze, staring at Harry’s face as he looked up to see Sophia and Anne waiting patiently.

 

“Mum.” He looked at Olive and silently told her turn around. Which she did, with a smile on her face. “This is Olive.” He lifted the dog in his arms. “And Trixie. Ols, that’s Sophia, my mum.”

 

“Ahem.”

 

“An that’s my nanny Annie.” He pressed his forehead to the side of Olive’s head briefly to whisper that nanny Annie’s name was just Anne. Sophia of course screamed internally at the sweetness of the scene before her.

 

“Hi nice to meet you.” Olive stepped forward, stretching out a hand to shake but instead being pulled into a hug by the Sophia.

 

“I’ve been waiting to meet you since before I even knew you existed.” She pulled away and squeezed Olive’s shoulders, smiling hard at her.

 

“Mum.”

 

“Sophia.” Harry and Anne shared the same look as they stared at Sophia. Did she really.

 

“I’m sorry, I know that was a bit weird. It’s so nice to meet you as well.” Sophia moved aside, making a ‘sorry but I just couldn’t help myself’ expression at her son who just rolled his eyes. He wasn’t surprised it happened. No matter how many times his mother said she’d keep her cool, she never did. Anne was considerably calmer wither hug and hello, making up for Sophia’s lack of self-control. “We’ve got about an hour before dinner’s ready, why don’t you show Olive the house? Maybe you’ll run into the others and introduce them.”

 

“Sure mum.”

 

“Right. Well, we’ll just, yeah.” She spun around on her heel and grabbed Anne’s arm pulling her back towards the kitchen while giving the couple one last wave.

 

“Sorry about her.” Olive laughed. “So…do wanna see the place or do you wanna just sit around for a bit?”

 

“Are you kidding me? Santa lives here. My boyfriend lives here. Of course I wanna see it.” Harry laughed.

 

“Alright then.” He hooked the arm that wasn’t holding Trixie around Olive’s neck and kissed her top of head before leading the two of them down another hallway. “This way.”

 

“Also, is that really your grandmother? Cause she looks really young. I refuse to believe it.” Harry laughed again. “You look a lot like her. Are you gonna be that beautiful when you’re a grandpa?”

 

“I hope so.” He looked down at her and grinned.

 

“Hm…me too.” He covered her face with her hand an leaned her back as she laughed.

 

Some thirty minutes later the couple found themselves in Harry’s bedroom. He leaned back on his bed while Trixie sniffed around, making a temporary home in on this shirts that was on the ground, and Olive stood at the big window that overlooked the backyard.

 

“This is such a nice house. Like not that I expected Santa to live in a shed or anything but, it’s really nice.” She sat on the floor and pulled Trixie into her lap, wrapping the tiny dog up in the shirt like a baby. Harry slid off his bed to join them on the ground. It was nice. Having them there. In his room. “We got like 30 minutes to kill.”

 

“Actually, there’s something else.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.” Harry paused for some reason, allowing them to sit in silence for a bit. “Do you wanna see the sleigh?”

 

“Um excuse me?” Eyes wide. “Yeah I do. Oh my god.”

 

~

 

Flipping the switch next to door the fluorescent lights cut on to reveal the big shiny red sleigh. Santa’s sleigh.

 

“Oh my stars.”

 

“I know.”

 

“You’re gonna drive this one day.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Harry you’re be Santa Clause one day.”

 

“Oh my god Olive.”

 

“I’m dating a future Father Christmas.” He walked towards the sleigh and opened the half door on the side of it.

 

“Wanna get in?”

 

“Oh my god.” Nodding her head Olive climbed into the sleigh, Harry getting in after and shutting the door back. “So, does this like, fly on it’s own or do the reindeers do all the work?”

 

“Well, the sleigh doesn’t fly on it’s own. So the reindeer basically do all the work. Obviously they pull the sleigh, but it like….hovers. It hovers on it’s own.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah wanna see?”

 

“Can I?” Harry nodded his head and reached his hand down to press something under the seat. The sleigh lifted up off the ground and Olive leaned over the side to see it with her own eyes. “This is so cool. Fuck.”

 

“Cursing Olive? In Santa’s own home? His sleigh of all places? Do you wanna be put on the naughty list?” Given the circumstances he took the opportunity to tease her, holding back a laugh as a panicked look wash over her features.

 

“Oh my god! Are you serious? Tell him I didn’t mean it oh my god.” He let out the laugh he’d be holding in, causing Olive to shove him in the shoulder. “You’re jerk! Oh my god. You should be on the naughty list.”

 

“I’m sorry baby, but it was pretty funny.” He wrapped an arm around her wait and the other around her shoulder, leaning in to place a kiss on her cheek. She hummed in response and leaned into him as well.

 

“Well, what now.” Harry thought for a moment.

 

“There’s not much else. The reindeers aren’t that interesting. Although, there is this one, he’s little. He’s a kind of a mess. So he’s pretty interesting. But yeah.” They sat in silence again. “We could make out.”

 

“You want me to make out with you in Santa’s sleigh? After you just threatened me with the naughty list for swearing?” Harry thought about it.

 

“Yeah.” She just looked at him. She really couldn’t find it in herself to say no. he was just so cute. And it’d been a really long time since their last make out session.

 

“Okay.” And that’s what they did for nearly 20 minutes.

 

Suddenly the sleigh hit the grown, startling the pair out of their little world to see what had happened. Olive spotted him first, bit embarrassed since she really didn’t know who he was. He could be family for all she knows.

 

“Harry.” She tapped him on the shoulder and pointed behind him, sitting up from the almost laid out position they’d shifted to while kissing. He turned to see what she was looking at, sighing heavily when he realized what, or who, had caused the sleigh to stop hovering. Louis.

 

“Really?” He really was angry all the time.

 

“Uh, Olive this is my father’s assistant Louis. Louis this is my girlfriend. Olive.” Olive gave a quiet hello and pressed her face against Harry’s shoulder.

 

”This is a bit irresponsible don’t you think?”

 

”Listen-”

 

“Dinner’s ready you know. Everyone’s waiting for you.”

 

~

 

”There they are. Ya get lost then?” Gemma’s dry tone alerted the group of Olive and Harry’s arrival. He looked at the two empty chairs on one side of the table, the side closest to them. Sophia, Gemma, and Anne sat opposite them while Liam and Robin sat at the ends.

 

“Yeah, sorry about that.” Harry pulled out the chair closest to his father for Olive to sit. She kind of wanted to punch him for putting her next to his father when she hadn’t met him yet. Not that she’d met his grandfather either but it was different.

 

Harry smiled at his grandparents once they were both settled in their seats. Looking around the table he noticed that his mother was just smiling at Olive. Which was a bit weird. Liam was smiling as well, not as creepy as Sophia though, and looking at Harry, waiting for him to introduce them. Making eye contact with his grandmother who sat across from him she looked at Olive then back to Harry.

 

“Oh, right yeah. Um, guys.” He smiled at everyone, all teeth. “This is Olive. My girlfriend.” A small sound of excitement came from Sophia and Liam put a hand on her wrist. “Olive, this is my family. You know mum an gran already.” He motioned to everyone as the mentioned them. “This is my grandpa Robin.” Robin smiled and nodded his head at her and she gave a small hi back in return. “That’s my aunt Gemma.” Hellos were exchanged. “And lastly, this is my dad. Liam.”

 

“Hi.” He didn’t look like a Santa. But that was okay.

 

“It’s so nice to meet you.” Olive just smiled and nodded. For a little longer than necessary. Which she noticed.

 

“Yeah. Yeah, same. To meet you, not..” Oh god. “It’s nice to meet you. I’ve already met me. So it’s nice to…yeah.” Great start. Very strong.

 

“You know,” Everyone turned to look at Anne as she cut in to save Olive from further rambling. “yesterday I made the mistake of mentioning the Christmas cartoon with your name. This one said he was gonna have a go at you, hope he didn’t tease you too much.”

 

“This one?” She jabbed her thumb in Harry’s direction. “He did and he didn’t stand a chance.” Harry frowned and faked a sad face as Gemma let out a small laugh, which she apologized for right after.

 

“She turned my own joke against me.”

 

“Oh yeah?”

 

“It was good though, I’ll give him that. He just didn’t realize that it just circles around right back to him. Future Santa Clause is dating a reindeer, what’s that say about him?” Gemma let out a bigger laugh and didn’t apologize for it this time.

 

“I like her.” Gemma was wiping tears. It wasn’t that funny, but everyone in the family loved to give Harry a hard time, and the fact that he’d found a girl who seemed to tease him just as much as they did was perfect.

 

~

 

“Do you have any siblings?”

 

“Yeah, four sisters.”

 

“Four sisters? And you all got along?”

 

“Yeah we were fine. I mean, obviously we had those little arguments over who should get or have to do what by age but we never fought or fell out with each other.”

 

“You always had friends then yeah?”

 

“Actually,” Olive couldn’t help but laugh. “I was on my own a lot of the time because I was the middle child, and my older sisters are twins. Five years older than me. And then my younger sisters are also twins, three years younger.”

 

~

 

“She’s so tiny.” The entire table, except for Sophia who was watching her son and his girlfriend, was watching Trixie as she stood near the wall, next to vent that was blowing out warm air. A piece of Harry’s shirt gripped between her teeth, allowing her to drag it with her wherever she went. She was falling asleep. She’d close her eyes for extended periods of time and her little legs bent every now and then, as if she wanted to lay down, but she was determined to stay standing.

 

“The tiniest.” Harry hooked his finger through a belt loop on Olive’s jeans an tugged at it slightly, causing her to lean back just a little. Sophia pressed her lips together at the small movement.

 

“She really is. The tiniest. Not that dachshunds are that big to begin with but both of her parents were small and she was the runt of litter.” Olive turned away from Trixie to look back at the table. Sophia took a sip from her glass of wine and averted her eyes from Olive to the dog while Anne looked away from Trixie to give Olive her attention. “When I went to see the puppies, to pick one, all of them were just bouncing around and coming over to play but she didn’t. She was just sitting in the corner of the little pin they were in, watching the others and I decided I wanted her. They told me she the runt. That was wasn’t very energetic, very week, and that she probably wouldn’t live much longer. But I wanted her. If she was gonna die soon might as well give her all the loves I could before then.”

 

“But she’s okay now isn’t she? I mean, she’s certainly not dead.” Harry moved his hand from her belt loop to underneath her shirt, where he gripped the bottom of it, pulling it slightly.

 

“Nope. The last time I took her to vet they said she was incredibly strong and healthy for a dog her size that was as small as she was when she was born.” Sophia gave Liam a look that practically screamed ‘Apples’. “Our little miracle puppy.” Our. Sophia’s eyes widened briefly, aware that Olive and Harry were both facing her, and kicked Liam under the table, causing him to bite his lip and squint at her.

 

“It was so funny, the day I had gone to pick her up and bring her home for the first time, Harry had been at my place and when I set her on the ground in my living room for the first time, she just stared at Harry. And he was just like, talking her. She wasn’t do anything but standing there and watching him.”

 

“She was so much smaller than I had imagined when Ollie described her to me.”

 

“When I would to see her, before I brought her home, I’d like interact with her specifically so after a while she’d walk over to me and like ‘play’ with me on her own. Paw at my hands for cuddles or just sit really close to me an sniff at my bag or clothes. But when after staring at Harry, she looks at me and then back him, and she just half pounces in his direction and then tip toe trots the rest of the way to him, and she just played with him all day.”

 

“It was…” Trixie had given up. Adjusting her bite on the shirt, the little dog turned herself and began to walk toward the table. She fell. Twice. Her small legs getting caught in the shirt as it dragged behind her. She made her way over to Harry’s chair and looked up at him as she put her front paws up on the leg of his chair. “Awwwh,” he scooped her up in his arms and Olive took the shirt from her mouth, bunching it up into a little cushion and placing it on Harry’s lap before he set Trixie down. “Little baby.”

 

~

 

“When Harry was four,” Anne wiped tears from her eyes as she spoke. They were sharing stories now. Harry’s cheeks were the reddest they’d ever been given all oh them had been about him. But he did own up to every story. Especially the one Gemma had told about the first time she had been left to watch him, how his two year old self has escaped from the bath and ran about the house stark naked leaving a trail of soapy little footprints. Found sitting on the edge of Gemma’s bed with his sippy cup. He had laughed at that one, until Gemma ended it with a comment about his tiny tush leaving a print on the sheets since he was still covered in soap and water. “Liam was helping Robin repaint the sleigh and when they had their backs turned, Harry managed to get into the paint, got it all over his hands. And he went back an touched every car in the garage.”

 

“It took forever to get that off. The cars and Harry.”

 

“Oh my god. My niece did something similar that last time I was in London. I was visiting one of my older sisters, Sam, and the other older sister, was out of town. So her daughter was staying with Sam. And Sam’s fiancé is a painter, so while she and I were making dinner Lux, my niece, got into his art room and started painting on of his pieces. It was a neutral colored painting and she had come in with this bright orange paint. It was awful.”

 

“Oh nooo.”

 

“Wait but what happened to his painting?”

 

“Luckily he came come with new canvases and told us that he was starting over because he hated how it was turning out before we could tell him that it was ruined. He wasn’t too fussed though thank god.”

 

~

 

“So wait, what do you?” Somehow Gemma had briefly mentioned, for the sake of whatever story she was telling, the animals she worked with and Olive had caught it. She was asking for specifics.

 

“I work with critically endangered cats in the Russian Far East. Which is just the bit of Russia that’s in Asia.”

 

“Really? Wow, I don’t think I’ve ever really thought about that part of Russia. What type of big cats are in Russia?” Olive shoved a fork full of pasta in her mouth as graceful as possible while giving Gemma her full attention, much to Harry’s dismay. He had tried several to times to discreetly get her attention while Gemma was talking, hitting his foot against her, knocking their knees together, poking her legs with his last clean utensil. Which was a spoon so it really wasn’t that effective.

 

“Well, I work for a place called Land of the Leopard National Park, which is a protected habitat for Amur leopards.”

 

“That is so cool.”

 

“Yeah it is.” Gemma smiled at Olive’s interest in amazement as Harry tried one last time to get her attention.

 

“Oh my gosh babe what?” Finally. He gave a goofy smile and pointed at his plate. Olive looked it before looking back at him. It was pasta. “What?”

 

“Looook.” He pointed again. “I made a face.”

 

Sure enough, when Olive leaned in to get a closer look at his plate, there was a face. The boy had scraped open spaces between his pasta to create a smiley face. Olive looked back at Harry who was smiling excitedly at his masterpiece. He was adorable. And she wanted to smile because he was so adorable. But she was just confused.

 

“What”

 

“I’m your boyfriend.” Harry tilted his head and gave her the most adorable smile he could muster up. Olive placed her hand on his cheek and he leaned into it.

 

“Yeah.” From across the table Sophia scrunched her nose up at the young couple as an attempt to stifle whatever comment she wanted to make.

 

“So Olive,” She turned away from Harry to see Liam smiling at her. Olive honestly didn’t think she’d ever smiled so much in such a short amount of time before. But it was okay. They were nice and had pretty smiles. Literally. They were all so beautiful. “Are you still in school or?”

 

“Um, no actually. I’m not, but I do own a candy store.”

 

“Oh really?” Sophia was thinking about the details. The possibilities. She just needed to know. “There’s a shop in town that has these little heart shaped caramel bites.” Olive was smiling. “I always order them and send Harry to pick them up for me.” Harry was nodding his head.

 

“Yeah mum.” Perfect.

 

“That’s my shop.” Just wonderful.

 

“Oh.” Sophia put her fork down. “So did you all…I mean, is that where you met?”

 

“Yeah.” Sophia was screaming on the inside. “You remember when Niall was getting the walls painted in his house? And he stayed here, and that day we decided to go find Zayn cause it’d been like a week and we thought the kid suffocated in his blankets? You asked me to stop by the candy store an pick up the caramels.”

 

“How did picking up candy end with you getting Olive to go out with you?” Gemma spoke up. Walking into a store and saying you’re there to pick up an order of caramels sounded like the most least interesting to get someone to go on a date. And Harry really wasn’t as cool as he looked.

 

“He knocked everything over.” Olive and Harry laughed at the memory. It was dreadful. “He said something to Niall and, Niall shoved him and he stumbled back and hit one of the displays.”

 

“Out of all the displays she had in there I somehow managed to knock over the one with the most stuff on it.”

 

“And then he offered to help put it back. Which he did.”

 

“Did Niall help at all?” Anne had a soft spot for Niall. He was Irish and happy. Kind of a mess. But a pleasant mess.

 

“No.”

 

“He did try to direct us a bit.”

 

“Doesn’t count. Me an you had to do everything.”

 

“Well, you didn’t have to do it. I told you it was alright and handed you the candies. Which you forgot when you finally did leave.”

 

“He forgot them?!” Gemma. Always laughing at her nephew’s expense.

 

“Just spent some unexpected extra time with a pretty lady, can you blame me?” Gemma could. And she would.

 

“Yeah he left an they were sat on the counter. And I saw them so I just stood there with them. About 2 minutes later he came back, blushin', pinchin’ his lip like he does. And he asked me out an got my number an what have you.”

 

“So um,” Liam looked at his wife, just waiting for her to confirm his suspicions on where she was going with this. “You probably wouldn’t have gone in then? If I hadn’t asked you to pick up the caramels?”

 

Olive and Harry just looked at each other. It was true. Harry wouldn’t have walked into the candy store if it hadn’t been for his mother. An he probably wouldn’t have asked her out if it hadn’t been for Niall shoving him into the display. Olive wasn’t even supposed to be in the store that day. It had been a Tuesday, and Olive usually didn’t work Tuesdays. But her friends Nick and George, who usually worked Tuesdays without her, had called in to tell her that they were waiting in A&E to get stitches. Both of them. And not that she had wanted to know, because she knew it had to be something largely inappropriate, but they later confirmed her suspicions that their injuries were the result of doing naughty things in a not so safe location. So their sex life kind of had a hand in Olive and Harry’s relationship as well.

 

“No I guess not.”

 

“So then-“

 

“Well I’m sure they would’ve bumped into each other at some point. Harry does spend a lot of time in town.”

 

“Yeah but, they didn’t.” Harry raised his glass to his mouth and took a drink. “They met in Olive’s candy store.” Olive shoved the last bite of pasta into her mouth. “An I’ll bring it up at their wedding that this was all my doing, without even knowing.” They both choked.

 

“Soph!” Liam.

 

“Sophia oh my god.” Anne.

 

“Jesus Christ Sophia.” Gemma.

 

“Mum!” Harry.

 

“What?”

 

“Our wedding? A bit soon to be talking about that don’t you think?!”

 

“You’ve been dating for a year.”

 

“You’ve just met her.”

 

“Harry help the poor girl. She’s choking on one of two pastas for Christ’s sake. Get her some water or something.” Thanks Gemma.

 

“Well it’s true!” Sophia defended. “A year’s a pretty long time when you really think about it. From what I’ve see you both function like parents to that little dog. I mean, we wouldn’t be sitting here right now if it you weren’t gonna marry her one day.” Harry knew that. Olive knew that. Everyone knew that.

 

“Mum.”

 

“I’m not saying you two are getting married to tomorrow or anything but-“

 

“Sophia.”

 

“Alright, okay. Fine.” Sophia stood up from her chair. “I made some cookies earlier I’m going to go get them. Olive, sweetheart, would you like a glass of water?”

 

“Please.” And with that Sophia went to kitchen.

 

“Jesus Christ.” Gemma looked at Liam as if she was going to say something else but turned to Anne instead. “Was she always like that? Because I can’t remember.” Anne laughed but didn’t answer her, just watched Harry, who still hand a hand on Olive’s back even though she was no longer coughing.

 

“I’m sorry about that.” Liam leaned toward Olive to apologize for Sophia’s bold comments. He knew they didn’t bother her, her distress coming more from the fact that she was choking on pasta rather than the premature talk of marriage, but it was just the polite thing to do. “I swear, after she had Harry, she lost whatever type of filter she had might have had.”

 

“It’s alright.” And it was. The rest of the evening passed smoothly. Or as smoothly as can be with Sophia being able to watch her only child interact with his girlfriend who would one day be his wife. And eventually became Mrs. Clause. Children. Grandchildren.

 

The rest of the evening almost passed smoothly.

 

~

 

“It was so nice meeting you.” Olive smiled as she adjusted her hat and scarf, stand near the door with Liam and Sophia.

 

“It was lovely to meet you as well dear.” Anne said from her spot on the couch. “Hopefully we’ll get to see you again before you head off to London.”

 

“I’m sure we will. When do you all leave?”

 

“Not till late after Harry’s birthday.”

 

“Oh well I’ll certainly be back before then so. Maybe everyone can come to dinner at my place. It’ not very big but I’m sure we’d all fit.”

 

“That sounds like a wonderful idea.” Sophia loved that idea. Loved.

 

“Right well,” oblivious to the conversation just had Harry walked into the room in a grey hoodie with a stripped coat on over it, a black scarf hanging around his neck. “We’re gonna go.”

 

“Harry.” Olive warned as he slipped one of his heavy sweaters over her shoulders.

 

“I’ll see you all tomorrow then yeah?” He bent down to pick up Trixie, who had followed him to his room and back, and went over to give his grandparents and aunt a hug goodbye.

 

“Harry!” Olive really couldn’t believe him.

 

“You’ll be back for lunch?” Olive turned her head away from Harry to find Liam and Sophia smiling at her. Were these people crazy?

 

“Yep.” He moved Trixie against his chest and pulled his coat over her. This would have been a lot easier if Olive hadn’t made him return that baby carrier he’d bought to put Trixie in a while back. Would’ve come in handy now. “You ready?”

 

“Yeah I guess. You’re holding the only thing I came with so…” she turned full to face Liam and Sophia again. “Thanks for having me.”

 

“Thanks for dating our son.” Sophia was quick to reply just as Liam opened his mouth. He settled for just smiling at her again. What could he do? Sophia was Sophia. And Liam did love Sophia.

 

The pair waved the young couple off as Harry’s car backed out of the driveway. Olive punched him in the arm like three times for abandoning his family like that before calling him an idiot for not bringing a bag since none of his clothes as her house were clean. To which he just smiled and told her that he’d already packed a bag. Put in the trunk hat morning. That earned him another punch.

 

~

 

**Zayn M. & Niall H.**  
**2:23 am**

 

**NH** : So how was your family din din??

Did Sophia go nuts?

I bet she did.

God love Sophia.

Hello?

Wtf is everyone honestly sleeping???????

Who are you people???

I need new friends

 

**ZM** : Jesus fuckin Christ Niall stop textin!!  
I’m trying to sleep mate!

 

😂😂😂

**Author's Note:**

> if you couldn't figure it out:
> 
> liam is santa. sophia is mrs. claus. harry is their son.
> 
> gemma is sophia's sister (which makes her harry's aunt). anne & robin are sohpia (&gemma's) parents (which makes them harry's grandparents). robin used to be santa before liam took over (it's a family business) (eventually harry will be santa an olive will be mrs. claus).
> 
> niall an zayn are harry's friends. louis is liam's assistant (aka the head elf).


End file.
